Shadowed Soul
by Stars Of The NightFall
Summary: I don't know if I'm goin' to continue this . . . hp/sm


Her silver hair blew in the wind and glittered in darkness. It was held in a high ponytail. Around her forehead is a black thick band, which her long silver bangs hung wildly over. Her dark black/blue eyes glittered with dark mirth. Around her black baggy jeans was a black belt. On the black belt was a silver outline of a serpent that had a gold tear shattering down its eye. She also was wearing a dark maroon T-shirt that went down just above her belt. 

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" A cold menacing voice protruded. The girl smirked darkly. 

"None of your damn business Snape." Snape in return scowled. He knew he couldn't do anything out here on the streets to her . . . for they were at equal rank. "Guess I'll see ya around at Hogwarts."

"You're lucky you're Draco's twin else I'm sure you would've been dead by now." The girl just walked away with a small mysterious smile as she morpheme with the dark night. Leaving Snape to return back to Hogwarts scowling with a deep hatred.

Harry sat down twiddling with his parchment listening to Snape's frosty voice explaining instructions for a new potion. Suddenly like everything froze the door opened and a girl walked in. She looked fifteen years old, just like Harry and the rest of the fifth years. Harry watched as Snape's eyes froze into frozen black ice.

"Class . . ." Snape sneered in disgust, "Meet your new classmate . . . Selene Malfoy of Slytherin." Draco's divided attention snapped towards the girl in front of the class. Draco smiled slightly and his silver eyes held a spark of joy that was so well hidden other people would think it was a look of disgust. Selene walked calmly next to Draco and sat down ignoring Snape's dead glare. 

"What's up bro?" Selene whispered softly and teasingly as Snape lashed out continuing his lesson. Draco in return just looked at her a smirked, then turned back his attention towards class, but then if you listened very closely you could here Draco's silvery cold voice mumble, 

"Welcome back, sis."

"But PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! You don't know what you're getting into to!" Professor McGonagall protested severely. 

"Nobody ever knows what they are getting into McGonagall." Professor Dumbledoor stated then walked away. 

Selene watched as a girl with auburn eyes and messy brown hair kept raising her hand, and how Snape just kept ignoring her until it was necessary. She watched as this boy named Harry . . . Harry Potter her mind registered, how he caused Gryffindor to loose five points because he didn't know the answer of a pointless question.

"Selene . . ." Snape sneered and his eyes narrowed. "What's the ingredients to the potion that restores your enemy's true power?"

"Bone of the father, Flesh of the servant, blood of the enemy." Harry gasped and jumped up staring at Selene with a fiery of mixed emotions as a flashback overtook him . . .

Flashback

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

"Flesh – of the servant – w-willing given – you will – revive – your master." 

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe."

End Flashback

Wormtail's shaky voice full of fear and laced with pain, while he created the potion to resurrect Voldermort. Harry was shaking as he stared at Selene with such an intensity that Selene knew that she made a mistake and knew she had been tricked and knew why Harry was in such a state.

"How do you know that!" Harry frantically demanded. 

". . . " Selene just kept looking forward glaring at Snape. 

"Yes . . . Selene . . . how did you know that?" Snape questioned in a soft silky voice.

In answer Selene stood up and walked out the door, but when she passed Snape she whispered so only he could here . . . 

"Bastard."

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes." Dumbledore sat in his chair in his office as Selene stood straight in front of it.

"You're going to have to get Noah to replace me." Selene demanded coldly. "I can't stay here."

"Snape?"

"No." But Dumbledore just shook his head knowingly. "You have to do this. You have the abilities."

"Did you here me? I said get Noah." Selene scowled. 

"You have experiences that no one else has, you have the magic." Dumbledores' eyes held sorrowful knowledge and Selene was getting mad that he wouldn't share it. 

"So does Noah." Selene stated as her dark black/blue eyes narrowed.

"What turned you so cold? You used to be so light." 

"Like you said before Dumbledore . . . I have experiences." Selene mocked chillingly that Dumbledore wanted to cringe, but he didn't.

"Well, since you have empathy . . . Noah is gone, Volermort attacked him last night. Stalked Noah down and killed Noah's charge in front of Noah himself. Noah . . . committed suicide, torturing himself slowly at first, but then he lost control. Insanity brought him over the edge as he used a spell on himself that only causes death." Selene eye's burned with black lightning. 

"I'll stay and do the best I can." She growled as her silvery voice held a sharp edge. "But if they die it's not my fault."

"They're your charges!" Filch barged into Dumbledore's office unexpectedly. 

"Filch!" Dumbledore bellowed showing his disappointment.

"They're your charges! You can't let them die!" Filch stared straight at Selene ignoring Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm the only one left. And you know why? Do you know why? There used to be as many of us as the stars but now there is only one. Do you know why?" Selene's voice was deadly soft. 

"No." Filch responded fiercely. "But that doesn't matter. They're your duty!" 

"Don't tell me to give my life for two people who don't need it nor my protection when they got yours."

"You're the only one who can protect them! Stop trying to weasel your way out of this like you do with your enemies . . ."

"Shut up. You don't know me, nobody does and I'm the last one of my kind left. So do me a favor and shut the hell up! And they're my charges but so is everyone else in this damn school now because all the others are dead. Two people dead is better then millions don't you think?" 

"There are others that protect us don't you know. It's not all about YOU!" 

"You're right it's not all about me. But there are no others anymore. You are all on your own! Phoenix died, so did Lightning, Frost, Heart, Time, Wind, Ocean, and Death. Death died Filch."

"Control your tempers." Dumbledore's stern voice cut into the argument. "You may return to your classes Selene." Selene just turned and left out the door surrounded with a glowing dark blue era that slowly faded. 

"Harry, are you okay, Harry?" Hermione's soft voice snapped Harry out of his daze. 

"How did she know? Is she . . . one of them." Harry whispered, he was nervous and started to play with his food since they were all eating now. 

"Of course not Potter. How can you be such an idiot." Draco sneered behind Harry causing Harry to whip around. 

"How do you know Malfoy." Harry countered but had no heart in fighting with Draco right now. 

"Because she's my twin and I know more about her then anyone else in the world except herself. If anything she'd protect you if that's what you're worried about." 

"Wha?"

"Don't get used to me being nice to you Potter cause it won't happen. If you are concerned though, Weasley and his hand me down wand could protect you." Then Draco walked away with Ron being held behind him by Hermione and Harry trying to calm him down. 

Harry watched as Selene came into the room and walked towards Draco where they both started talking quietly, then Selene left all together heading outside, and if Harry didn't know better he would've thought that she was heading towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry let go of Ron. 

"You guys. I'm going to get some air. So I'll be back." Not waiting for a response he left following Selene into the dark night. 


End file.
